Wolf and Scarf
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: A hunter is never supposed to fall in love with their prey. But it happens to Matthew and Ivan. One a wolf, the other a hunter. What will happen them when their love is deemed as evil? (RusCan) (NSFW) Twisted version of little red riding hood
Waking up, Ivan sat up and yawned. He looked to the right and saw his temporary bed partner from the night before. Her wavy brown hair spilled across the white pillow, her makeup slightly smudged. She was pretty, Ivan thought as he looked to the left to grab his lighter and pack of cigarettes*. Taking one and putting it in his mouth he flicked the lighter getting a healthy steady flame. Touching the flame to his smoke, he breathed in and out, feeling the smoke filling and emptying out of his lungs.

It was then that Elizebetha started to wake up. Her green caring eyes opened and zeroed in on Ivan's violet ones.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully as she got up letting the blanket fall from her fine chest. The light streaming in from the window outlined her chest giving them a fuller appearance.

Ivan felt no shame as he allowed his eyes to travel down the woman's chest down her toned stomach to the covered cavern of bliss that he had fully enjoyed the night before. She had been good, very good. But he still preferred the Chinese whore. She was fully into the rough sex and very flexible with both her body and kinks. He watched her as she made an effort to seductively captivate him for another quick romp before she had to leave. He sighed as he flicked his cigarette into a small bowl, half way filled with ash from a week before. He then saw his pants on the floor.

Reaching down he picked them up and saw as 'liz' put her clothes back on. He noted the few bruises littered along her womanly back. He took out his wallet and took out the agreed upon payment, he looked up with his eyes once more. She was smiling and had her flower tucked back in. Liz said that it was important to her and that she didn't want to lose it. He was glad that she had it, he wasn't too sure of where it had landed the night before when he took it out and held her down by her shoulders.

He took out an extra couple of coins. Enough for her to buy a warm meal and drink for her trip. He sat up and let his legs hang over the edge.

"This sufficient?" He said, with a puff of smoke. He knew full well, that it was more than good.

Liz stepped forward and looked at the amount in his hand. She smiled,

"It's perfect!" She said as she leaned in to place her hand over his blanket covered groin, and to give him a quick peck on the lips. She took the money and placed it in a small pouch that hung safely at her hips. Making sure that he got a good look at her chest one last time, she giggled as she stepped away.

"Goodbye Ivan, I enjoyed last night. If you ever have a future spouse…well…they'll be very sexually happy."

Ivan internally rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette again. He leaned back slightly and continued to enjoy his smoke before he decided to check on his sisters in town. It had been about a week since he'd last seen them, that and he needed to check on the traps that he had laid out the day before. He quickly got dressed and had a quick basic breakfast of toast with butter. He packed up a bag of smoked deer meat to give to his sisters and to sell.

He grabbed his hunting bag, hunting knife and rifle and of course, his red scarf and went outside. He smiled when he felt the suns warmly kissing his face. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked to the side where he kept his quad covered. He only had it because he lived aways away from town. He was more or less self-sufficient, excluding his sexual cravings and a few other things. But if push came to shove, he could survive on his own. He slung his rifle across his back and mounted the quad.

He loved the roar of it when he turned it on. He put his helmet on and gave it some gas and took off into the direction of town. He would visit his sisters and then check on his traps afterward. As he was driving through the dark forest he felt as if an ominous figure was watching him.

Stopping the quad, Ivan looked around him as he pulled out his rifle and loaded it while looking around. It was then that he noticed a pair of radiant, violet-blue eyes, staring, looking at him from underneath a bush. He raised his rifle and aimed. But before he could take the shot, the creature ran.

"Smart animal," Ivan muttered to himself as he re-slung his rifle. He needed to go quickly. When there was one wolf…there's be more. He re-mounted his quad and continued on his way. He soon neared the large Iron Gate that encircled the village. It was about 20 feet high and had tips that supposedly was used to mount heads. That was back when there was war constantly, but now there weren't enough people to go to war.

The Falkon War had taken thousands of lives, Boarders diminished. The countries of America, France, Russia, Canada, Italy, and Germany…they had all fallen. In a last desperate attempted to prevent total destruction, the survivor's gathered to where it was once called Vienna. From there, those with similar languages joined and borders were re-drawn. There were only 3 groups in an empty world.

The country of Rassen. The Asian countries combined with Russia, and some of the smaller nations along the sides of the old maps. They made Japanese the dominant language but there were some Chinese, Russian and a few other languages that were now mostly gone. Rasson was more known for being more violent with no order. It was a nation based on stealing.

Then there's Erua, Europe and the continent of Africa make this country up. A small part of once was Russia is combined in Erua as well. The Eruan focus primarily on trying to re-create the old world technologies that were lost. They strived to create ways better ways of traveling, long distant communication and such. The language here had evolved, Italian, German, and polish meshed together to create the Eruan language.

Then there's country of Elkon. Those who spoke English went there and now inhabit the area along the American-Canadian border, too far north it got cold and too far south was too warm. The country of elkon became very isolated both worldly and with each other. They separated into villages where each was self-sufficient and able to support itself. The only real trade was for things like alcohol, whores, metal and sometimes news. The villages closer to the east coast may hear of news what was going on in Erua and Rasson.

Ivan had in fact, come from Rasson, close to where Moscow used to be. He and his sisters lived there but left on one of the last trips over.

Perhaps it was the last.

The one after there had sunk halfway. He heard it was by pirates who thought that they could control the open seas. He and his sisters were lucky to have escaped.

 _Besides, people don't travel anymore unless it's one of the elites meetings. But we will cover the elites later._

 _For now, we talk of Ivan's tale and how he finds himself in a position where love collides with passion and family._

 _This is the tale of Ivan who owns a long beautiful scarlet scarf and meets what could possibly be the death of him._

 **Well, I feel evil. This is another story for you to go vote for, check my profile for it and read the other option and pick the top 3!**

 **Until next time Meow~**


End file.
